1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveying packages or other objects, and, in particular, to methods and apparatuses for singularizing packages in a non-singularized stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of package shipping, conveyors are used to move packages for such tasks as loading, unloading, and sorting in distribution centers before and after long-distance shipment. For example, packages may be unloaded from a truck bed onto a conveyor after transporting the packages between distribution centers.
In order to track and/or sort the packages throughout their journey from source to desired destination, labels are affixed to the packages that contain information that uniquely identifies each package and its destination.
One type of automated package sorting or tracking system has a scanner or camera positioned over the conveyor and a computer to read the imaged labels as each package passes under the scanner or camera. It is desirable for the stream of packages to be singularized (i.e., in single file) and justified (i.e., oriented along one side of the conveyor) at the time the labels are imaged by the overhead scanner or camera. However, packages may be loaded onto conveyors in a non-singularized, unjustified stream (e.g., randomly placed on the conveyor system with two or more packages side by side).
What is needed is a device for transforming a non-singularized, unjustified stream of packages into a singularized, justified stream of packages for imaging by the overhead scanner or camera of a package sorting system. It is desirable for such a device to perform this singularizing function in a compact, reliable, and cost-effective manner. The device should be gentle enough to avoid damaging the packages. To be cost effective, the device should have a high throughput.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the known art and to provide methods and apparatuses for singularizing and justifying packages as they are transported along a conveyor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a relatively compact and inexpensive apparatus for gently and reliably singularizing and justifying packages on a conveyor at a high capacity.
It is a general object of this invention to provide methods and apparatuses for singularizing packages or other objects.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.